The Ancient Species Trilogy Book 1 The Watching
by IceDash
Summary: The stories of ancient super natural species come back to life as a girl thought of as cruel Naomi and a straight A 10th grade 12 yr old Crystalys are forced to flee, but will they get a chance to truelly meet the ones they are watching? Rated M for:described gore, blood, suggestive scenes, and sexual content in later chapters. not badly sexual, but still sexual enough


**The Darkest Powers Ancient Species Trilogy**

**The Watching**

**Chapter One**

**The Run Away Escapes Again**

Crystalys was walking to school like she always did, whisper-singing to her favourite tunes on her i-pod 4th generation. She was kicking a rock along and singing to the song 'Titanium'. She went to a high school in Buffalo and was participating in the super natural studies. She was a straight A student and had skipped three grades, still doing work for her grade and a grade above. She was in grade ten, but really should be in grade seven. She did grade eleven work and grade ten work and spent most of her time studying super natural activity. She felt a sharp pain in her back and then was itchy.

"W-wha...? What th-" Suddenly she felt a sharper pain and almost cried out, biting her lip so hard it bled out. She ran the rest of the way to school, charging into an empty bathroom stall. Footsteps sounded outside, and she recognised the _click, clickity, CLACK_ sound they made. _Oh, no... pleeeeease no, no, n-_ was all she had to time to think. "Hey freak! What you doing? I bet you're studying the aliens that grow in our toilets! Oh, wait... They're not _real_, freak, so why are you in there? Why'd you run? Didn't want the aliens to get you? I bet that's it." Said a grossly-sweet voice.

Meanwhile she was nearly screaming in pain. "Hey, freak! What's wrong with you? Hey... uh, are you alright? Seriously, do you need a doctor or so-" The confused and almost conserned popular girl opened the stall door, knowing she'd forgotten to close it and out tumbled Crystal. She finally couldn't help it anymore. "Eeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed loud and high pitch into the echoing bathroom. All she could see was blood and vomit and swirling pictures of other girls, and suddenly she felt something puncture the skin on ether side of her spine inbetween her shoulder blades. The popular girl known as Naomi helped her up, holding her tight and ordering Jennah and Hannah to help. The girls stuttered a quick 'yes Naomi' each and helped suport her as well.

Naomi put her arm around Crystal's waste and in doing so saw the things sprouting from her back. "I-is that...? Are those...? F-f-f-feathers?" She said, stunned. "Let's go, girls! get moving!" She snapped out of it quickly. She knew what this was, in fact, she was it. Crystal didn't know though, obviously, for she kept screaming like she'd die if she stopped. Suddenly more feathers broke surface and the other girls noticed, backing away from the monstrosity instead of following orders. However, Naomi refused to let one of her kind be descovered. Suddenly that wasn't an option ether.

Teachers and students streamed out of the classes, watching and pointing and screaming. She quickly sproutted her own set of wings, quickly and painlessly. The first time for her had been quick and easy and unnoticed, but this winged half-demon wasn't a Raven-Winged half-demon, it was a Dove-Winged half-demon, and they got experimented on a lot and stuff a long time ago, so their off-spring reseaved more bad-effects when their wings finally sprouted. It would be hard to tell what kind of winged half-demon she was because of the blood if she didn't have the defense mecagnism of knowing the enemy species built into her even before birth. Whitches and Sorcers had it, and Winged half-demons did, too. She'd never seen a Dove Wing before, but Crystalys definatly _was_ one.

Suddenly gunfire sounded and she quickly shrouded herself and Crystal with her strong, metalic, silvery, night-black wings. The bullets hit her wings like a rain drop and bounced to the flour. "Stop imediately! You are surounded!" Called the authority filled voice of officer Kerr. Officer Cemore Kerr was one of the cops who watched over the school, making sure it was as safe and healthy as possible.

She flew up and went upside down, Crystal on top of her. She spread her wings and aimed for the sky-light. "Hold on, Crystalys! This is going to hurt a bit!" Suddenly sharp shards dug into her to meet the sound of shattering glass. She could feel the two extra limbs now, able to move them the way she wanted. Crystal spread her blood-stained, pearl-white wings. She still couldn't _fly_ like Naomi was, but it seemed to be easier on her. Then it struck her that she was being way too calm about this. For gods sake, she had real, feathered, dove white wings!

"Naomi, what are we going to do? I have god damned wings! I'm a half-demon with, again, _wings_ of a _bird_!" She suddenly felt depressed. "And what about school? I may be a mutant-smart twelve-year-old girl who studies super natural activity, but that doesn't mean I want to be included in that study!" She saw an actually caring look in the other girls eyes.

"We have to run. That's what happens when we are descovered. It's what Chloe Saunders should have done." The necromancer girl, Crystal recalled. She'd studdied the girl's history for a week. "We should save her. The Saunders girl, and Derek Souza. The sorcerer boy, Simon..." She thought hard trying to remember.

"The newest born and experimented super naturals that I know of are Simon Bay, Derek Souza, Victoria Enright, Elisabeth... I forget her name, Danely, I think, Ray... I forget her name, too." She aided helpfully.

"The Bay kid is a sorcerer, the Enright girl's a whitch, and a real one at that, Souza is a werewolf, Danely, or Elisabeth I guess, is a telechenetic half-demon, Rachel is a Fire half-demon, and then there's the Saunders necromancer girl."

"I think we should watch them."

"Gaurdian angels? Really?"

"They are other super naturals, and are... _around_ our age."

"So we keep them alive so we have some super natural friends to help us if we need it?"

"Well, visa versa, too."

"Fine, but if we have to help them and end up being caught and they get away, and _leave_ us, it's your fault."

"If there is no way we can help them without someone still being caught, then we _won't_ help them, but we have to be on the same sides."

"Why?"

"I think it's best we have a large party to depend on when it is necessary."

Naomi sighed.

"So we save them and watch their backs for a while, just until we can introduce ourselves and then travel with them for, well, the rest of the time being. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good."

"Fine."

They both nodded and Naomi flew in the direction of the 'Mental Home' known as Lyle House. Both worried about different things. For Crystal it was what was coming and if this whole growing-insta-wings thing was always going to be bad. For Naomi, it was wether or not she would be able to go back to a normal life again after this like she had when she'd escaped Canada and it's Mounted Rangers known as the RCMP, or the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. She made a bet in her mind that the head title on U.S.A.'s and Canada's news papers would be '_**The Run Away Escapes Again**_'. After all, Canada's news paper head title last time had been nearly the same. Only difference: there was no '_**Again**_' that time. And she'd hoped there wouldn't be a this time. but now she was hoping there wouldn't be a _next time_. She continued to fly, feathers shielding her from the cold wind.


End file.
